


Moments In Love

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: “Do you wanna get high?” Jane asked, making Max choke on her soda. After a few moments of coughing up the Dr Pepper, Max looked at her best friend, Jane looking dead serious.Based on Moments In Love by Charli XCX





	Moments In Love

“Do you wanna get high?” Jane asked, making Max choke on her soda. After a few moments of coughing up the Dr Pepper, Max looked at her best friend, Jane looking dead serious.

“I, uh.” Max stuttered out, red from coughing and the random proposition. “Sure?” She said, not fully sure of the idea but fuck it that’s time she gets to spend with her best friend. Her best friend and crush, her mind supplies unhelpfully. 

“Nice.” Jane said, nudging Max with her foot in a rare gesture of affection. “Now? Or later?” She asked, almost making Max choke on her soda again. Luckily she swallowed her sip without too much trouble this time. Jane just watched her, awaiting the other girl’s answer.

“You have your shit with you?” Max asked, and El just chuckled, the sound causing Max’s hair to stand on end, and pulled out a small metal box. Jane opened it and pulled out a joint and a lighter, holding them up to Max who recoiled slightly on instinct. This was uncharted territory.

“Of course, who do you think I am?” El asked jokingly. “So you down?” She asked, and Max nodded immediately. She was almost too eager looking to Jane, who laughed at her red haired friend and just laid back against the bleachers.

Jane quickly was turning on the lighter with a flick and lighting the joint. Max watched as she brought the joint to her glossed lips, taking a drag and closing her eyes as she held the smoke. When she blew the smoke out of her mouth she gave Max a cheeky smile and held it out towards the girl. Max set her can down out of reach, nearly cracking it as she set it down.

Max took it tentatively and imitated Jane, her heart beating wildly out of nerves. When she closed her lips around the joint and tasted Jane’s raspberry lip gloss she nearly had a heart attack before taking a slow, small drag. The smoke was heavy in a way Max didn’t expect. Her lungs burned slightly so she coughed a bit and watched her friend snicker and take the joint back.

El just expertly took the smoke in again, this time blowing it out at Max’s face. When the smoke dissipated with the slight breeze Jane’s face was significantly closer than before. The redhead gulped, ignoring the way her heartbeat had sped up and trying to forget the thoughts that came when her best friend bit her lip and handed Max the joint again.

This time, Max was too flustered to properly take in the smoke, and so the moment she tried to inhale she coughed loudly. Jane laughed and put her hand on Max’s thigh, presumably to steady her although it only made the situation worse. When her lungs felt clear enough that she could relax Max dropped her hand with the joint in it, the lit end hit her thigh causing a stinging pain which the girl winced from.

“Max, give it here.” Jane said, taking back the joint from Max. Their hands lingered a bit too long. “You need some practice.” She took another easy drag and smiled as the smoke wafted out of her open mouth.

Max watched in fascination and slight jealousy of how easy the other girl made it look.

Max snorted and laid back, closing her eyes. “Yeah practice, or I just never do this again.” Jane groaned at her friend’s words and looked down at the girl with a fake frown playing on her lips.

“Then how am I going to see what you’re like when you’re high?” She asked playfully and Max opened her eyes a bit, squinting at the girl above her.

“I’m already probably a bit high.” Max said deadpan. El just laughed heartily and took another drag, not noticing how Max’s eyes were lingering on her glossed lips as she took the smoke in and breathed it out quickly.

“You’ve had a hit and a half Maxine.” She said, before gesturing towards herself with her hand. “I on the other hand have had 4 hits. Jane Hopper is well on her way to getting high.” Max sighed, opening her eyes fully now and looking up at the girl who was grinning dopily above her.

“Well then I don’t wanna be left out so help me do this.” Jane smiled at Max’s words and lightly pulled her up so she was sitting again. 

“I can help you.” Jane said, suddenly breathless. “But you have to close your eyes and trust me Max.” Max’s breath hitched and she complied, slowly closing her eyes. She could hear the other girl’s clothes rustle and her breath coming in short gasps as a warmth moved closer.

Jane pressed her glossed lips to Max’s chapped ones without any hesitation.

Max’s mouth fell open in surprise, to which Jane breathed out the smoke held in her mouth into Max’s own mouth. The redhead girl held it in her mouth, for fear breathing would break the moment. When El pulled her lips away with a small noise, Max let out a deep breath and the second hand smoke fell past her lips.

“Worked?” El asked, her hand bringing the joint back to her own lips but not breathing in just yet. Max just nodded, feeling shell shocked. Her friend smiled again, moving ever closer and placing a steadying hand high on Max’s thigh which caused warmth to spread all throughout the redhead’s entire body.

“Did it work enough to make you want to do it again?” El asked and Max let out a slightly husky laugh. This time, Max pressed her lips to El’s first. The warm smoke blew into her open mouth and Max could feel her fingers and toes start to tingle.

“Feeling it?” Jane asked, leaning away from Max and smiling serenely. The cold light of Hawkins suddenly didn’t feel as piercing and her fingers and toes were still slightly tingling. 

“I’m not sure what this “it” I’m supposed to be feeling is.” Max said honestly, leaning and resting on the cold metal of the bleacher step behind her.

“You know, the high.” The other girl smiled and took her hand off of where it had been situated on Max’s thigh to gesture around in the air wildly as she spoke. Max bit back her giggles at the obnoxious movements.

“The high of the weed or the high of the kissing smoking shit we did?” Max asked boldly, she slipped her numb, buzzing fingers into the pocket of her ratty yellow sweatshirt and awaited the other girl’s response. A chuckle, tentative and nervous came from the girl opposite from Max.

“Well,” El said, trailing off. Max watched with one eyebrow cocked, as the other girl’s demeanor had completely changed. “You know.” She stopped and Max just stared as the girl dropped the joint to the ground and smushed it. 

“I don’t think this was a good idea.” Jane said quietly, looking down at where she had just dug her foot into the ground. Max’s jaw dropped, and she felt the familiar build of anger.

“No way.” Max said. “We’re not leaving it like this.” El looked up at Max guiltily, and she looked about to shrink in on herself so Max moved slightly back, before going off.

“You don’t hit it and quit it!” The girl said, sounding exasperated. “Even if all you’re hitting is a joint!” She laughed tensely at her own joke, watching the confusion on the face of the girl across from her.

“Look Jane. I like you, romantically.” Jane sucked in a breath when she heard Max say that, which encouraged the redhead to continue. “I want to go to the arcade with you and hold your hand and be able to be around you not just as the other girl in the group, but as _your_ girl in the group.” Max was shaking slightly, whether from the chill or the slight buzz or just the raw emotion she felt admitting this.

“My girl?” Jane asked, a blush covering most of her face. Max nodded, her nose scrunching as she willed back tears. “Are you serious? Max you could’ve been my girl since the moment you _met_ me.” She said with a chuckle, making Max choke on her own breath.

“What?” She asked, half laughing half crying, her voice wheezy. “Oh my god.” El smiled at her, and scooted closer hastily. “God, I love you.” She said, as Jane moved into kiss her. Right as their lips brushed, the shorter girl paused.

“That’s sweet but no need to call me god, El works just fine.” The girl said snarkily, not giving Max a time to respond before their lips were connected again. This time without the facade of getting high on anything but each other. Max could taste the raspberry even more now and her fingers tingled again, but better this time. Jane laughed into her mouth and pushed Max over slightly, moving so that now she seemed taller.

Max opened her eyes for a split second, just enough to see El laughing slightly and pulling away. Then she lightly fell on top of Max, bringing them both down to the cold wood and metal of the bleachers as their lips met over and over. El was light, but Max made no move to get out from underneath her letting her mouth open so Jane could deepen the kiss.

Jane put a hand near Max’s shoulder, propping herself up so they had a better angle. Max’s hands just lay by her sides, so she put them on El’s waist, squeezing tightly because she couldn’t believe this was real. El’s tongue slowly licked its way into Max’s mouth and there was the taste of the joint they just semi shared. Max pushed back with her own tongue, feeling a sort of rush and a challenge to get Jane in the position she was in.

Max pushed Jane up by her hips, the hands still dug into them as they continued to deepen the kiss. Jane bit down, making Max yelp and let go and effectively lose the bit of control she had in the kiss.

Jane pulled away and rested her head on Max’s chest, breathing heavily. Max took in some much needed air and smiled up at the sky, her heart racing almost in sync with that of the girl on top of her.

“So are you ‘My Girl’ now Max?” Jane asked cheekily, letting herself flop down even more on top of Max as she removed her hand from the cold bleacher. Max laughed back and stuck out her tongue, feeling childish as she responded to the barb.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess.” Max said, looking at El the best she could.

“What about my girlfriend? Are you that?” She asked, and Max’s grin grew even wider. She dug her fingers into Jane’s sides and made her squirm, making sure to poke all the ticklish spots.

“Of course, no hitting it and quitting it, we already established that.” Max said, as Jane let out breathy laughs. Jane wormed her way out of Max’s fingers and leaned down to kiss again when they heard a loud, very feminine shriek.

“What the hell?” Dustin said, walking up to where Max and Jane lay. Neither girl made an attempt to move. “This is our spot!” He said, motioning to himself and Lucas who were holding hands. Max barked out a laugh and pushed her girlfriend off.

“Dethroned.” Jane said simply, smirking up at the boys. She linked her hand with Max’s and winked at her other friends, who just rolled their eyes. Dustin and Lucas walked away, Lucas muttering something under his breathe about being subtle.

Jane looked over at Max, and squeezed her hand. The other hand dug into the girl’s pocket and pulled out another joint and the lighter. Jane smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Wanna try again?”

**Author's Note:**

> this took for flipping ever enjoy  
> @hannukahharrington on tumblr  
> kudos and comments yall


End file.
